


Home on the Range

by geckoch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mind Break, Virginity Kink, Watersports, forced bestiality, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoch/pseuds/geckoch
Summary: A would-be horse thief is caught and kept.





	Home on the Range

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



> Happy Nonconathon! Your prompts were so great! I really hope you enjoy. :D

Michael was surprised as hell to wake up, and not real sure how he felt about it. It wasn't exactly a kindness, they could have hung him just as well knocked out and none the wiser. Maybe some of these old ranch hands wanted to spit on him and tell him they hoped his horse theiving sent him to hell first.

He heard laughter and wriggled his way to a sitting position, leaning against the post he was tied to.

Stan, the man who'd hired Michael in the first place, noticed him stirring. "Well, look who's decided to join us."

Michael didn't answer.

"We've been trying to decide what to do with you, pretty boy."

"Figured you was gonna hang me." He struggled to keep the his voice steady. He didn't want to die before he could even grow a decent beard, but he'd known the risks, he was no child.

"Nah. Hanging's for murderers. Little horse thief like you ain't getting off that light." Stan took a swig of coffee. "Now, like I was saying, boys, I think he's a virgin."

Michael's cheeks burned. His heart pounded. He hadn't thought about the other things a group of long-time ranchers, far from the nearest cat house, might want. But if it meant they kept him alive....

"You a virgin, pretty boy?"

Michael nodded. He didn't even have to lie.

"Bullshit he is," laughed one of the others,"you gullible old ass. Just look at him. How many cocks you sucked, boy?"

"None!" He couldn't keep the humiliated note of protest out of his voice.

"See," said Stan, turning back to his fellows, "this is why I said, we oughta draw lots for the first time. It ain't exactly an every day ocurrence."

Stan's idea was met with general agreement, and the men set about cutting some peices of hemp - one short, the rest long. Michael watched, helpless.

To a man, they were bigger than him, much bigger. He prayed the man who won his virginity would have a small cock. He tried to recall those he'd seen pissing. Ron would surely tear him apart but Jimmy, well, he was a big man but not endowed to match. _Please Lord merciful Jesus, please, let it be Jimmy. If I got to pay for my sins this way, please let Jimmy draw the short string._

He watched, hardly breathing, as man after man drew long strings from Stan's fist, lamenting how used up he'd probably be by the time they got a turn.

Finally, it was Jimmy's turn. He pulled his string. Tears of releif stung Michael's eyes. _Thank you, Lord, oh, thank you._

All the men were laughing as Stan came to untie him, all except his wrists, and hoisted him over his shoulder. The men had gotten a barrel out of one of the supply wagons and Michael expected Stan to toss him over it like a sack of potatoes. 

"You boys want a better look?" To cheers, Stan set him on his feet long enough to yank the clothes off him. Though his vision was watery with frightened tears, Michael didn't see Jimmy in the crowd that was loudly discussing his naked body - his hairless chest, how they hadn't expected any between his legs either, whether that meant he really wasn't a whore or was just a stupid whore with lice.

Then he saw Jimmy, coming around the tents. He was leading a big stallion along with him.

Ron, whose big cock Michael had been so afraid of, whistled. "I was just gonna let my dog at him."

Too shocked to fight, Michael didn't struggle until Stan already had him tied him down over the barrel.

"You're gonna come on that horse cock," Stan whispered in his ear, body pinning his down. "I can always tell. You didn't even fight me, boy, deep down you're panting for it. You wanna give it up to that horse? Let an animal have your cherry?"

Uselessly, Michael shook his head. 

Stan grasped his ass cheeks in both hands and spread them. "Look at that pretty little hole." He spat and Michael jerked against the barrel at the feel of it hitting his exposed hole. "Won't be so pretty for long. Last chance to take a look while he's virgin, boys."

The men all wanted to inspect him, spitting on his hole, rubbing it, slapping. Michael was ashamed to feel his cock stirring, even as his gut squirmed with fear and humiliation.

He heard the stallion whinny and couldn't hold back his tears. Michael couldn't see what they were doing behind him. It was a surprise when the wet cock touched his thigh, slick and inhuman. He felt it drag along his skin as Jimmy guided it to his hole.

"Good boy," Jimmy said. Michael wasn't sure if he was talking to him or the horse.

The pain as it thrust inside him was all consuming. It felt as though the stallion's cock would tear him apart. In his ear, Stan was whispering, "Ain't a virgin now, horse thieving slut. You got all the horse you can handle, didn't you?"

He screamed and cried at first, but the hot humiliation and the way the stallion pounded past places inside him that made his toes curl kept him shamefully hard despite the pain. He hoped the men wouldn't notice. They all did.

"Now that's something I never thought I'd live to see," laughed one, ruffling Michael's hair. "You enjoying yourself, horse thief?"

"Please, please, it's hurting me. I'll do anything. I'll suck your cock."

"After you been had by a horse?" He whistled in sarcastic awe. "That's some enticement. Any of you boys want to fuck a horse's leavings?"

The suggestion was met with general amusement and disgust. The stallion kept fucking him. Michael laid his head on the barrel and whimpered.

Finally it was over, the horse shot inside him, filling him up with its hot seed. At the feeling of it gushing into him, Michael bit his lip bloody to keep from coming. He wouldn't. Not from a horse coming inside him.

He could feel cool air on his insides when the stallion pulled out, and hot come dripping out to run down his thighs.

"Jesus, look at that mess. Couldn't fuck him now if you wanted to," laughed one of the men, "you wouldn't feel a goddamn thing."

Maybe that meant they would stop, Michael thought, now that they'd ruined him for fucking maybe they would stop.

Stan laughed. "Just you wait. Whose choice next?"

"Me. I got another horse for him," said a voice behind Michael's shoulder, and then he was being mounted again. It still hurt, but not so all-consumingly. This time Michael found himself terribly aware of how huge the animal was on top of him, and inside of him. He had already been awfully, shamefully close, and something about all those men looking inside him and watching horse come drip out had kept him perilously near the edge. It didn't take long with the animal battering mindlessly at his hole. He came harder than he hever had, body clenching around the horse's cock and prolonging his orgasm further. He cried harder in shame and pleasure. 

"I knew you'd love it," said Stan, petting his hair. "We got a lot more horses before the bulls and dogs get their turn. You're gonna come until your little cock is dry, pretty boy."

He came on the next horse's cock, and the next one. He passed out with a horse inside him and woke up to the heavy grunting of a bull and a new shape of animal cock penetrating him.

"I think he's having trouble getting off. He's been trying long enough." The man who spoke stepped close to Michael to pat the bull on the shoulder. "Can't hardly feel it, can you, boy?" Then his hand shot out across Michael's face in a vicious slap. "Squeeze that cock. If you don't want to hang for horse thieving, you better work for it. Christ, even an animal don't want your loose ass."

Michael tried to obey, tried to squeeze down on the bull's cock. It seemed to stimulate the animal. It stimulated Michael too. Doing it to himself was even worse, he found, as his cock started to fill again. 

He was achingly, humiliatingly hard when the bull finally came in him, adding to the mess inside the horses had left.

"Alright," said Stan, "that's enough."

Michael reeled in confusion as his bonds were cut, not knowing whether to thank Jesus it was over or to beg Stan to let one more animal at him, just one more, he needed another orgasm fucked out of him by something not human, a little more come swelling his already heavy belly.

Stan flipped him over and tied him down again, back arched over the barrel, head hanging upside-down. He picked up Michael's legs and propped his feet up on something, so his ass was up and the come stopped pouring out.

"Next bull's gonna have your mouth." He patted Michael's cheek and ran a thumb over his bottom lip. Michael tried to press his face towards the human touch, but it was gone. "Suck him good, pretty boy."

This time, Michael could see the bull being led up to him. He could see its monstrous cock, could smell it as it approached his mouth. He didn't know how to suck a cock, not even a human cock, let alone an animal's. But he had to. He darted his tongue out, tentatively licking the head.

The bull liked it enough to jolt forward and thrust inside. It fucked his throat with just as carelessly as the other bull had fucked his ass. He choked on it, miserable tears pouring from his eyes. His throat must have been much better than his ruined ass, because it hardly took any time for the bull to come. Michael was barely starting to see black spots in his vision when the hot, acrid come stung his throat and nose, bubbling up his tongue as the excess spilled out. 

Stan patted his head. "Good boy. Now swallow."

Michael swallowed, hoping Stan would pat him a little more for being good. Any gentleness, any human touch, anything that wasn't an animal's cock inside him.

"Few more bulls for you, sweetheart. You gonna swallow them down too?"

Michael nodded. His throat hurt too much to try to talk.

"Good boy," Stan repeated, as another man led a bull forward to fuck Michael's mouth. This one was bigger, but he was ready for it. He only choked a little and he sucked as best he could.

It was still in his throat when he felt human hands on his thighs, adjusting his position. "Oh, it's wide enough," the man was saying, "I won't have to touch him. Might as well use this hole for something, though."

Something hot poured into him as the man sighed in relief. The feeling of it made Michael's cock twitch and he whimpered around the bull cock in his throat. 

The man standing between his legs laughed. "Goddamn, he likes anything you put in there, doesn't he? You gonna come from getting pissed in, horse thief?"

Michael's cheeks burned, even with his mouth wrapped around an animal's cock. He heard shuffling near his legs as another man stepped up to piss inside him. There was no way to deny how his body responded to it, the hot, humiliating feel of it joining the pool of horse come inside him. 

The bull lowed as it came, making Michael choke on its come. There was so much. Would it feel like this with a man's cock in his mouth? Would it taste different? He didn't know. Probabaly he never would. No one was ever going to want him after this. Every hole he had to offer had been soiled with animal come. Even the men taking turns pissing inside him didn't touch his body.

He whimpered when the bull pulled out of his throat.

"You lonely already, sweetheart?" Stan's voice seemed so kind, and he smiled and ruffled Michael's hair when he nodded. "Don't you worry, honey, we got a big enough herd to see to you." Michael moaned gratefully as the next bull stepped up, big cock showing how much he was wanted. "Now, tell you what," Stan said, watching him suck, "if you can satisfy every bull tonight, I'll let you ride with me in the morning. Sit you right on the pommel of my saddle so you can feel it inside like my horse is fucking you again." He leaned close to whisper. "If we get somewhere where the boys can't see, I might even put my arms around you. I ain't gonna dip my wick in that filthy mess, but I'll let you pretend."

Moaning desperately around the bull's cock, Michael came to the feeling of piss overflowing his spasming hole.


End file.
